Heart-to-Heart
by kuku88
Summary: "Leo, do you have to actually be killed before you understand she's one of the bad guys?" "She's just lost. Karai's special, Raph. I just know it." A teenage girl listened to the two brothers argue on the rooftop of New York City. Her heart was aching, and her mind was spinning. Is my whole life really a lie? Rated K, R&R!


_Set before __**"The Wrath of Tiger Claw"**__. All my feels! Expect a lot more TMNT stuff haha. ;w;_

_Thanks to my fanfics __**"Turtles Forevermore"**__, __**"Between Us and the World"**__, and __**"I'm Not Worth It"**__(they're all on my FF account), I think I'm getting good at Leorai talks. I might try some Apriltello/Capril later on too. I might write a few fics set after __**"Vengeance is Mine"**__, but I'll need to be careful 'cause there's still so many questions that were left unanswered. _

* * *

"Leo, do you seriously not get it!? She's the enemy! How many times does she have to try and _kill_ you before you understand?"

"She's not the enemy, Raph. She's just misinformed."

"For the leader, you sure can be stupid."

"Just try and understand her situation, okay? Her whole life is a lie. She doesn't know what to do!"

"...She doesn't believe you. Just because Splinter's her real father, she's not just going to change sides 'cause we said so."

"You don't know her, Raph; not like I do. She has good in her. I know it."

"If I knew her the way you do, then I'd know her as a killer!"

"She hasn't done anything wrong."

"She's tried to kill you."

"She's _tried_ to. Keyword is 'tried'."

"Leo, do you have to actually _be_ killed before you understand she's one of the _bad guys_?"

"She's just lost. Karai's special, Raph. I just know it."

A teenage girl listened to the two brothers argue on the rooftop of New York City. Her heart was aching, and her mind was spinning. _Is my whole life really a lie?_ The way they talked was so serious, she couldn't be sure they were just pretending.

Shifting, she tried to ignore the chilly night air. If it was any other night, she'd be home, sitting on her bed staring at the picture of her lost mother. But right now she was sitting behind a large sign, listening to two mutant turtles arguing over her.

"I don't get you, Leo. How can you still trust a girl who's tried to hurt you so many times?" the turtle with the red bandana's tone softened, his eyes saddening.

"I don't know, Raphael. Something about her makes me want to keep her safe. Maybe I'm being stupid in your eyes, but I feel that I'm doing the right thing," the turtle wearing a blue bandana replied.

"She doesn't have a heart for that kind of thing. She's been raised to hate us. What makes you think this'll change her mind?" Raphael growled.

"She's still a human being. She has a heart...and feelings. She's not as bad as you make her out to be." Leo blinked back. He seemed wary and exhausted.

She sighed. The turtle in blue's name brought back a lot of memories. _Leonardo..._

Raphael frowned, unfolding his arms. His breaths became puffs in the cold night air. "I wish you'd come to your senses. You're our leader. We need to trust you not to lose it over some girl."

"She's not just 'some girl'. She's Splinter's daughter."

"And what does that make your relationship with her?" Raphael shot back.

Leonardo shuddered as if he'd just been struck, drawing his arms around himself. "Just go home, Raph. I can patrol the streets by myself."

"But Karai—"

"I don't want to talk about it." Leo turned pleading blue eyes on his brother.

Raph paused, his own neon-green eyes darkening. "...Fine," he muttered, turning around and disappearing into the shadows.

Leonardo stayed there, and the girl watching from behind the sign didn't move to leave either. Her mind still hurt.

Shifting so that she was more comfortable, she froze as a cat nearby let out a loud screech of alarm.

Leo looked up, his blue eyes glazing over. "Karai, I know you're there."

Karai froze, heart thumping as she turned around to peek out at him. He looked so fragile and frail, it was hard to believe she had ever tried to hurt him. But back then, he had seemed unbreakable. Sure, he had seemed naïve and ditzy, but he had also been amusing and cute. Karai took a deep breath, wondering where his happiness had gone. He was so sad now. Her heart ached. _Did I cause this?_

She stepped out into the open. "Leo..."

"Save it. I wish you'd believe me. Splinter is your father, Karai."

"It's not exactly easy to believe your whole life is a lie," Karai shot back, shivering.

Leonardo looked up at her. His gaze sent shudders tingling down her spine. "It's not exactly to trust someone who's betrayed me so many times."

Karai wrapped her arms around herself, trying to block out the cold that seemed to seep in. "Then why insist on believing in me after so long? Just listen to Raph and forget about me."

"I can't. You're Splinter's daughter; Miwa. I can't just ignore that," Leo replied, taking a step toward her.

Karai stepped back, wishing she wasn't so close to the ledge. She had to stop, but she was still too close to Leo. "Is that all I am to you?" she murmured.

Leonardo paused, as if surprised. He glanced away. "...No. You're also Karai."

This time it was her turn to look up in surprise.

Leo leaned in, offering a small smile. "I remember how it used to be. It was a lot easier back then, wasn't it? When we could...'banter'."

Karai hesitated, before nodding. "It was."

"And you thought I was adorable."

"But stupid," she smirked back.

Leo grinned. "There; now you're smiling."

Karai's eyes widened for a moment, before she looked away. "Why do you care if I'm smiling or not?"

"I don't know. Why do I care about you in general?" Leo replied.

"I can't answer that."

"I'm afraid I can't either," he admitted with a sigh.

"Why not?" Karai looked up.

"Maybe I should hate you. But I just can't seem to." There it was again; his small smile. _He really is cute._

Without thinking, Karai walked over and asked, "Then how do you feel about me?"

Now he blushed, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. "Uhh..." His eyes lit up. "Well, actions speak louder than words."

"What are you—?"

Then he hugged her. Her eyes widened. "Despite what Raph says, you have a heart, Karai. I know you do."

Karai closed her eyes and sighed, hugging him back. "If you say so, Leo. Maybe I do."

* * *

_So yeah, leave a review? :D_


End file.
